


never get used to it

by brokecherry



Category: Anastasia (1997), Anastasia - Flaherty/Ahrens/McNally
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 18:16:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17166902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokecherry/pseuds/brokecherry
Summary: If there was something Dimitri could never get used to doing was waking up next to Anya every morning.





	never get used to it

**Author's Note:**

> I stan Anastasia, both movie and musical so I hope I did it justice and you guys enjoy

If there was something Dimitri could never get used to doing was waking up next to Anya every morning. 

The house, hot showers and warm food in his stomach he adjusted to very quickly, but there was something about waking up next to her.

Waking up as the sun rose with Anya’s cold toes tangled in between his legs, her head resting comfortably on his chest, something that he couldn’t get use to. 

Maybe it’s because he still couldn’t believe that this Princess, would choose to spend the rest of her life with him, some lowly street urchin. Sometimes it feels like Anya is going to leave out there and never come back, leave and be the Grand Duchess Anastasia. 

But all these insecurities and fears are never present when he wakes. It’s those minutes where his mind is still clouded with sleep and all he can feel is Anya and her warmth and love and he wants to cocoon himself amongst her and the warm blankets and never leave this bed that has become a safe haven. 

Of course he knows Anya would never leave. She has had plenty of opportunity and has shown him time and time again that she loves him more than she loves her title. She shows him in the moments when she wakes up from a nightmare, crying in hysterics and she lets him comfort her and touch her and bring her close to his chest and whisper reassurances in her ear.

He’ll whisper, “You’re safe, you’re with me, I love you”

And she’ll snuggle herself into his warm embrace and whispered back, “I love you”.


End file.
